Electricty
by Alarnia
Summary: You're too optimistic... So optimistic, it's pissing me off."


"You're too optimistic..." the man's warm breath ghosted past Akira's ears. He was pinned, with a blade to his throat.

"So optimistic... it's pissing me off" He couldn't muster a reply before his blood ran cold. Nanaya had crooned some intangible word. The tip of his weapon pressed dangerously on his jugular.

"but still, it would be a pity to scar such pretty skin... oh, look at the goose bumps, my powers did a number on you didn't they?" as if he could forget, the electricity was practically still running through him. He looked back at Anaya with annoyance.

"Haha, you've still got some fight in you I see, but you're just too boring as an opponent..." using his free right arm, he reached around to loosely clutch Akira's opposite hip. He pressed his body flush against his own.

"But maybe... if you're able..." Nanaya lowered his head to run his tongue along the edges of the smaller boy's ear.

"Wah- what are you---- Stop!" Akira struggled against the hold. His collar was easily cut through by Nanaya's sai as he kissed his way down to his collar.

He broke free even Though he was smaller than the other man, but the force of it made him stumble. Akira quickly turned only to be forced back to the ground and straddled. His hands were put above his head, and one of Nanaya's sai was forced deep into the ground between them so that the handle trapped them there.

"Ge---!" he was cut off by the man's tongue forcing its way past his teeth and drawing the other out. Strong hands held his chin and jaw in place. Though he would later deny it, the sensation made his face begin to heat; he felt a kind of spark when their tongues' touched just so. He wondered if Nanaya was using his abilities to give him an edge. He wouldn't put it past him, the guy was too competitive. It had made no sense to him up until then how much these attentions were turning him on, until Nanaya bit slightly on his lip, which stopped any functioning in his brain higher than sensation. He moaned loudly.

But it hadn't been muffled. His blush became darker, because Nanaya had moved on to his jaw line...

And then his throat...

And was now wetly kissing through his white dress shirt to his hard nipple underneath. His coat lay mysteriously unbuttoned and spread open around him. But then, Akira was hardly aware of anything outside the fog in his brain. He arched slightly as the man above him pushed his shirt upward.

"Ahn!" A warm mouth finally met bare skin. His tongue teased around his nipples until his partner's whines became pleading. Hands moved lower, caressing as they went.

He felt the other's weight shifting off of him but felt an odd kind of pressure between his legs. The fog in his mind cleared a little and he looked down.

Their hips were pressed together now, Nanaya kneeled between his legs, and his hands were slowly unbuttoning and coaxing his pants off.

"What... What are you doing?! Don't do that!" his only response was a quick glance and a smile.

But despite what he said, he felt relief to get his erection out of that tightening space.

"You can't------ah---- don't," Nanaya trailed kisses down from his belly button as he finished pulling down his pants.

The protests continued, but his breath hitched when the other shin hovered over Akira's arousal. He breathed hotly for few moments before continuing to trail wet kisses down his thigh.

"You're not fooling anyone, kid." he said jokingly as he unbuckled the said boy's boots.

"But I don't like you and I'm not Gay!" Akira cried pointlessly as Nanaya settled himself more to eye level with him.

"It doesn't matter, sex is sex, you're obviously about to come, and you look absolutely fuckable to me, so why not?"

"Bu---" a peck on the lips.

"But Shirogane's gonna be back soon!"

"Then let him get an eyeful!" Nanaya said this with a grin as he stood up. Akira could only watch as he slowly shed himself of his clothing. A jacket. A shirt. A belt.

And pretty soon he stood in front of him, completely naked. He lowered himself onto him, and Akira could quite say why, but just the added weight was making him want to squirm. But that was before something touched down there. What was it? He looked down; both of their shafts were rubbing nicely together, pushing at the tips. "Oh!" Akira threw his head back, panting hard and felt his legs being spread a little more and felt Nanaya fingering his entrance.

"You wouldn't happen to be a virgin...?" and all Akira could do was look up and blush before succumbing to another onslaught of pleasure. "Ah!" that spot again, and Nanaya gently grabbed his partner's weeping cock and stroked a few time before he came.

"That was pretty fast"

Akira heard the other man's sly comment but was distracted by the intrusion of a come-slick finger. It felt a little strange, not painful, he wasn't sure to make of it until Nanaya pushed it in deeper. It was then that it struck some spot that made Akira positively glow. The finger was thrust in and out and soon more fingers were added. It was a frantic pace, and there was hardly enough time to breathe.

"Oh---- oh go-- god, what is tha-- ah-- at?" Nanaya scissored his fingers and replied, "It's your prostate. You like it don't you? You're moaning like a slut and it makes me want to fuck you. Right. Now." Akira whined when the fingers left but tensed when he felt something much larger settled at his entrance.

"Wrap your legs around my waist" Akira was about to comply but his partner had already half done it for him already. But as he was looking down, he saw him throbbing and huge pushing his entrance, and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off it. He hooked his ankles behind the other's back as they held his hips tightly.

"Are you ready?" he said this even as Akira could feel his opening beginning to widen at an intrusion.

"Wait," Nanaya looked up "can you get rid of this thing holding my wrists down?..." he blushed, "I... I want to hold you..." the blade dissolved at its master's command, and not a moment later, Akira was filled.

He whimpered quietly, so Nanaya was still for a moment. But soon they were moving, and Akira had hardly enough time to reach up and clutch Nanaya's shoulders, because soon he could hardly think through the intense pleasure and quickly fading pain. Their hips slapped together and Nanaya's member made squelching sounds as he would nearly come all the way out before slamming back into Akira, and again and again he struck Akira's sweet spot, making him cry out.

"Ah god, ah, ahn, you!" He said while throwing his head back, unable to express how good he felt. Nanaya lowered his head onto where his neck met his shoulders.

"Say my name, Akira, "say Nanaya" he gasped, he kissed and nibbled his neck absentmindedly

"Na! Nahn! Nanaya!"

"God, you're---- you're so tight Aki--ra---- you're going to make me come." his thrust became faster and more erratic, each time would press hard on his prostate. Akira could hardly stay in place he was squirming so bad, but his partner's hard thrusting pinned him to his spot and soon he spurting onto both of their stomachs and Nanaya came inside him soon after.

They laid there basking in the glow for a while, Akira absently noted Nanaya making a hickey on his neck. But he soon fell asleep, with Nanaya still inside him.

...

"-ra-kun"

"Akira -kun, wake up" a hand was shaking his clothed shoulder

"Nngh, what...." Akira blearily cracked his eyes open. He had woken up to Shirogane shaking his shoulder. He was lying in the same place as he was before, but his clothes were on, but rumpled, and missing a collar. Nanaya was nowhere to be found, he honestly didn't remember putting on his clothes, but he didn't care enough to wonder out loud about it.

"Did you see where that blue haired guy went?"

"No, I only just got here, and you were asleep." Shirogane looked at him strangely.

"Either way there doesn't seem to be anything left for us to do here... let's just go home alright? Akira-kun?"

"....yeah" was Akira's slow response before following the white haired shin home. Would he ever run into Nanaya again? Was it all a dream? No... I don't think it was.... but a seed of doubt sprouted in Akira's heart.


End file.
